


The Grief of A Brother

by UnderUrsa



Series: I See Red [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Gen, Grief/Mourning, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Not that Techno acknowledges them at all, References to Depression, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa
Summary: Techno was the protector and he protected those he cared about with a ferocity that no one else could ever hope to match.He just never thought that he would have to protect Wilbur from the man who had taken them in, promised them safety and a warm bed, who had held them and soothed their nightmares, the man who Techno had eventually come to see as a father.Phil had killed Wilbur.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: I See Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 174





	The Grief of A Brother

**Author's Note:**

> More angst? Yes. Techno grieving his dead twin brother and thinking he's starting to lose it? Also yes.
> 
> I rewrote this like three times because I hated it, so hopefully it's not too bad.

Grief was not something that Techno was used to feeling. 

For a person that had spent most of his life on the battlefield, there were only a select few people that he actually cared about, and most of those people he didn’t even want to care about in the first place, they just sort of wormed their way into his heart and stayed there. 

Wilbur though… Wilbur was his brother, his twin, his other half in everything in life. 

Where Technoblade was brash and angry, lashing out at those around him, Wilbur was happy and talkative, making sure that most of his conflicts resolved themselves before blood could be shed. Before Phil had found them both and taken them in, Wilbur was the only one Techno could rely on, the only one he truly cared for. Eventually Phil and even Tommy had worked their way into his heart, but Wilbur had always been there first. 

Techno had spent a majority of his life protecting his small family from threats, human or otherwise. He spent endless hours patrolling the borders of their small house, killing anything that moved in the night. When they were travelling, he would keep his family safe from bandits and mobs alike, Phil at his side chopping down anything that was deemed a threat towards a child who couldn’t yet fight and a teenager who chose to fight with words rather than a sword. 

He was the protector and he protected those he cared about with a ferocity that no one else could ever hope to match.

He never thought that he would have to protect Wilbur from the man who had taken them in, promised them safety and a warm bed, who had held them and soothed their nightmares, the man who Techno had eventually come to see as a father. 

_Phil had killed Wilbur._

That thought kept circling around in his head, beating against the walls of his skull as if trying to escape the prison of his mind. He wished it would, but as Technoblade trudged through snow back towards the makeshift home he had constructed, it was all his mind could come up with. 

His brother was dead. His brother was _dead_ , and he would never be able to see him again. 

The pink haired man felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes once more. He didn’t know how many times he had almost cried in this seemingly endless cycle of grief, but he also didn’t know how to make himself stop feeling for just _one goddamn second_.

Everything reminded him of Wilbur, he couldn’t even catch a reflection of himself without thinking that it was his brother for just a split second, but that split second of shock and hope before the crushing realization was enough for the hole in his heart to tear ever wider. 

Techno threw the door to his small home wide open, allowing a small drift of snow to enter with him before he slammed it closed once again. He would deal with it later. He would deal with everything later. 

Phil had always told him that shoving his emotions down wasn’t healthy, but then again, that man was the cause of all of his current problems, wasn’t he? Phil could fuck right off. 

Techno shucked off his armor quickly, not caring where it landed before falling into his bed and shutting his eyes tightly. 

If he just ignored it for long enough would it all go away?

Techno woke up with a chill working its way down his spine. He immediately grabbed for his sword by the edge of the bed by force of habit, but his hand grasped at nothing. He shot up quickly with a sharp breath, his eyes scanning the dark room, his body falling immediately into a defensive position, but he saw nothing.

A nightmare, then? He couldn’t remember.

The man shook his head, trying to clear it as well as he could in his disoriented, strands of pink falling everywhere around his face. He would have to get Wilbur to braid it again. 

No... No, he couldn’t anymore could he? Because Wilbur was dead, wasn’t he? He was dead and killed by their own father. 

Techno hated waking up. His mind was foggier than usual meaning he had to realize that Wilbur was dead again most mornings. He idly wondered how long he could force himself to stay awake.

Techno pushed himself up from the bed, pushing those thoughts from his head for the hundredth time. Or was it thousandth? He didn’t know anymore. He didn’t care. He threw his armor back on sloppily and grabbed for his sword where it was leaning against the wall furthest from him. 

Techno frowned down at the netherite in his hand. Did he leave his sword against the wall last night? Usually he kept it by his bed just in case anything happened. With a grunt and a small shrug Techno pushed the thought away. Just another thing for him to deal with after this all passed. 

If it ever passed.

When Techno stumbled home later that evening, carrying a load of supplies that he would eventually need, he opened the door to a mysterious and offsetting feeling. He hadn’t left his little hut this clean, had he? 

Techno closed the door slowly behind him, letting his bag of odds and ends drop to the floor with a dull thud. There was no one else inside. His hut was small and all his belongings were pushed right up against the wall, leaving no room for anyone to even try to hide, but it was all organized now. 

The man was nearly positive he hadn’t cleaned up a damn thing since he had built the place.

The first thing he noticed was that his bed was made. He knew he didn’t make that this morning before leaving. There were no dirty dishes stacked on the table next to the bed either. His clothes had been what looked like washed and folded and placed perfectly on his chair even though he knew he had just left them there in a pile, planning to clean them whenever he got the motivation. 

“Who the fuck…” He mumbled to himself, glaring at his home that someone had obviously come into and messed with. There was no one else around for miles and he was positive that no one had followed him here. 

Even though Techno looked through everything, there was no trace of whoever had been in his home, and eventually he just filed it away as another thing to be dealt with at a later time, though he did make sure to place his sword right beside his bed this time before falling into a deep sleep and dreaming about happier memories with his now dead brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all I only deal in angst, so here, have some. 
> 
> No actual Ghostbur in this one. The next one will be of Techno's dream, and then the one after that will finally being Techno thinking he's actually gone insane because he's actually seeing Wilbur. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated because it gives me a bit of serotonin.


End file.
